Shinigami no Seishi
by Saishi
Summary: The rating on this one will likely change later. Fushigi/Gundam crossover. What would happen if fate was determined by a card game?


Note: This one has a lot of strangeness in it. Blatant self-insertion, humour, probably some angst, knowing me... and general mayhem. *Grin*  
  
-------------------  
  
Shinigami no Seishi  
--------------------------  
  
  
"Damnit." Duo rolled over again, staring at the ceiling in a vague attempt to convince himself that he was tired. He's been at this for nearly three hours now, ever since arriving back at his tiny one-bedroom apartment. It happened every time they had a 'get-together', really... he'd go because he wanted to see his friends again, then he'd come home depressed because everyone seemed to have found someone but him. Heero and Relena were damn near joined at the hip... and from the noise he'd heard from their room the one time he'd spent the night after one of their parties, that statement wasn't wrong in the slightest. Sally and Wufei weren't much better... she'd gotten the Chinese pilot to loosen up considerably over the past five years, even if he still had a problem with public affection  
  
It was Trowa and Quatre that drove him insane. The two were perfect for each other, that much was obvious, but seeing them tended to bring home the fact that the war had been over for half a decade and Duo was still living alone. He and Hilde had been an item for a bit, but he didn't love her the way she needed him to... and they'd soon discovered that they were much better off as friends. Duo had a feeling it was the day they'd gone mall-hopping and he'd done better at guy-watching than she had.  
  
Glaring at the clock beside his bed, he rolled onto his side once more and pulled the second pillow up over his head. He didn't know how much longer he laid there before sleep finally overtook him.  
  
* * *   
  
"You owe me."   
  
The crimson-haired man raised one elegant brow and leaned back slightly, raking his gaze over the smaller man. "I owe you WHAT?"  
  
Saishi sighed, throwing down the cards and glaring across the small round table. "I won, fair and square and the bet was for one wish. You owe me."  
  
"I didn't say when I would grant it." The other sniffed faintly, looking to the side. There was no way he was letting the errant priest get away with this.  
  
"Seiryuu no Saishi... you know, that has a nice ring to it."  
  
Suzaku turned, eyes widening faintly. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Who says I wouldn't?" Saishi smirked, shrugging faintly. "HE'S not a sore loser."  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Ever wonder why he came back wearing a pair of white boxers with little pink hearts on them?"  
  
The Phoenix god rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Let me guess, you beat him at poker too?"  
  
Nodding smugly, the priest simply grinned. "With much higher stakes than a simple wish, mind you."  
  
"Nothing with you is ever simple."  
  
"No, it's not. But for the God of Love, you could be a BIT more compassionate, you realize." Saishi stood, pacing around the table until he stood beside the taller man. "Besides. This will benefit one of your seishi as well." When there was no response, he bit back a growl of frustration. "LOOK. I won, you lost. Simple, ne? Either pay up or go find someone else to be your priest."  
  
Suzaku raised the other brow then, and looked as though he were going to laugh. "You can't get out of that, no matter what you do. Rather goes along with the fact that you're my s--"  
  
"ALRIGHT! Enough already." Saishi sighed, falling back into his chair. "So, are you going to work with me, or do I have to go find someone else to sucker into a card game? I can guarantee the others wouldn't mind a chance to screw with your seishi. Especially Seiryuu, since there's no way he can fuck up his own any worse."  
  
"You have a point there." Suzaku grumbled slightly, bringing one hand against his forehead. "I'm going to regret this, I know it. ONE wish. What is it?"  
  
Saishi just grinned and leaned across the table. "It goes something like this..."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC  
  



End file.
